Amber's Story
by forever more in shadows
Summary: well nudge meets this new girl at a new school, they become friends, and romance will happen in later chapters. Fax, and amber and iggy, i know the title sucks but please read! rated t incase READ PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE WITH SPRIKLES ON TOP!:
1. Chapter 1

**well this is my first story i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns most catachters but i own the plot and what isnt in the books!**

**enjoy!!**

* * *

Amber's POV

Well as you can see my name is Amber, and sadly I have these stupid wings that make me different from everyone else.

I know, I should be like "oh cool I have wings I can fly" but I can't fly. Yeah, its lame, I ran away from the school as soon as I could, and in the end no one ever taught me how to fly which is why I hate them.

You are probably thinking, dang what's up her butt, see the thing is I have to go to school (regular thank goodness) and I have been having a terrible time lately because everyone hates me and makes fun of me.

I'm sitting in the office (I'm the office aide for 5th period for my school) and thinking if someone cool and new doesn't show up soon I just might break out of this stupid school and go on the run again. Well I didn't even know how soon that would be.

Only about 20 minutes later, at the end of the period this girl walks in and goes to Mrs. Pratt who is the person at the front desk and quietly says that she is new.

All I could think is YES!!!!

I finally had a chance to start over with her and tell her not to listen to the awful things people would say about me to her. I thought I would start be offering myself to give her a tour of the school, but before I could say anything Mrs. Pratt calls me over.

"Yes?" I say sweetly, "um... sweetie do you mind showing Monique around the school and tell her about it all, I'll get you a pass out of all your classes to do so."

Whoa-back it up a minute-YES I wanted to scream I was shocked, but Mrs. Pratt also knows I have trouble at school and she knows I need a break.

"Sure. Hi Monique, I'm Amber." I say and lead her out to the hallway so we could talk easier.

"I love your name, it's so pretty. How is this school? Do you think I will get lost? Are there any cute guys? Who are the jerks? Which teachers are mean? Whoops I'm doing it again, I thought I would learn by now-I'll just stop, sorry" said Monique surprisingly.

"Umm, are you usually that talkative?"I said very shocked, she didn't seem like a motor mouth, but I guess the saying is true when looks can be deceiving.

"Yeah sorry"

"Oh it's no problem, it's just you don't look like you talk a lot. Well for your questions, this school is stupid and boring, you won't get lost this school is a big square, for guys you might like them, they think I'm a freak. Lots of people are jerks, almost all the teachers are mean and they don't understand, except for Mrs. Pratt who is the only person I really talk to at this school, is that all?"

"Umm yeah, cool, I think we could get along, what are you interested it?" said Monique.

"Well, I'm a music person; I love to listen to lots of different music. I like boys because I want a boyfriend to comfort me after a terrible school day. And I'm an only child, I want family so bad I have to deal with my adopted parents that are annoying and will let me do what I want then they will ground me and I'm stuck doing nothing. What about you?"

Nudge's POV

Wow this girl is like me sometimes, she can talk when she wants too but doesn't when she doesn't. I was telling her about all the things when I noticed how different we looked and how weird it probably looked to see us talking in the hallway.

I was mocha brown with black hair and brown eyes and very tall, and skinny. She actually looked the same sorta only she was pale like iggy, she had brown hair with lots of red in it and it looks so cool, she was really skinny, but instead of being tall she was short, she was like adorable.

I also noticed that she was wearing a baggy shirt to hide her back, it was weirdly shaped and I immediately thought what if she has wings, what if she is the one who was with us at the lab when we escaped?

There was this girl that we helped escape when we did, only instead of staying with us, she went the opposite way and we never saw her again. I realized that she kinda looks the same; I would ask when we got better friends.

I got an amazing idea when I was telling her about the flock, iggy and she could hook up!! Yes it would be perfect! I was so excited.

"Hey do you want to come home with me after school and meet my family I think that you would like them?" I said hoping she would say yes.

She thought about it for a minute and said, "why not my mom won't mind"

yes this could work.

**

* * *

**

**well thats it for now but im working on the next chapter with more information about amber. i hoped you liked it **

**-nicoke:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Amber's POV

Well Monique and I were getting to know each other pretty well and I was going to meet her family today after school and I couldn't wait.

She was really my only friend so far at this school, and I was happy that she actually wanted to talk to me.

We had every class together which was good and we could study together and I could get her caught up on what we are learning.

Finally the last bell rang and we went to our lockers to get our stuff. She said we had to go to the elementary to meet them, and I was perfectly fine with that.

"Hey Monique, what if they don't like me?" I said nervously. She shut her locker and turned around and said, "are you serious!? Of course they will like you! Take my word for it." And I did, I hope she was right.

After about 15 minutes of walking we reached the elementary school and saw the most adorable kids running towards us. I was scared then Monique turned to me and said, "This is Amy and this is Garrett, as you can probably tell, we are all adopted except for these two. Oh here comes Max, Nick and Jeff."

I turned and noticed that they were all likely the same age and from the high school obviously.

I quickly notice that the girl was glaring at me, obviously I can't be trusted to her, and well I will have to prove her wrong.

We all were walking to their house and Amy was telling who I found out to be Max, all about her first day at school. It only took about five minutes to get their house but I really regretted saying yes to Monique, every time I would glance at Max, she would be staring at me. It really started to really creep me out, I just hoped that she would let me be Monique's friend.

When we walked into the house the tall, pale boy (sorry I don't know which is which yet) said she was going to go change.

Monique quickly said, "Hurry Jeff, I'm starving and I bet everyone else is too. What are you going to make us, I want macaroni!!! I just had this sudden craving, or maybe some fruit or I don't know just-"

She was cut off by Jeff, "ok ok whatever"

"Why can't you make it or someone else?" I said very confused.

She quickly responded with, "no one is allowed to cook besides Jeff because we all can't cook worth crap. It's pretty sad because if we want something eatable then we have to wait for Jeff to cook us something."

Amy and Garrett were watching TV so we decided to join them when the older kids walked in.

Max POV

Fang and I walked into the living room with the other kids as soon as Iggy came down putting on his shirt.

When we walked in Nudge's new friend, Amber turned around, instantly her jaw dropped and started staring. I turned to see who she was staring at, of course it had to be Fang, and well I defiantly wasn't going to deal with that.

Nudge asked Iggy what he was going to make us and he turned to look at Nudge and Amber and quickly Amber blushed and turned her head.

OH MY GOD!!!! I thought she didn't like Fang (whew!!) SHE LIKES IGGY!! Whoa there's a shocker!

"Whatever you guys want I had a good day today, nobody judged me about being blind" said Iggy

Amber's POV

We ate our delicious snack that Jeff gave us and talked a lot, I just knew I could trust them, but I didn't want to ruin it so I said nothing..

I quietly said thank you to Jeff and he came over and rubbed my back…

CRAP!! I thought. Oh no he would know I would be on the run again and just when I was starting to like him!

"Whoa! Are those wings?!" Jeff nearly screamed.

I knew it, "yeah it is, I think this means I have to leave now. Thanks but please don't say anything to anyone, Monique it was so nice to meet you but now that it's out I have to go." And I started for the door when I was quickly pulled back by Jeff.

"Whoa not so fast, it's actually kind of funny, we have wings too, where are you from exactly? Tell us about you, and we'll do the same."

I didn't think I could trust them, but as soon I began to turn again Jeff let out his gorgeous pair of wings.

I couldn't think, were they the flock that saved me so many years ago?

I started to say how I was from the School in California and I got many looks, I said a group of kids let me go and I never saw them and all the other boring stuff that happened to me.

They were all shocked when I was finished and I was quickly informed that of their story.

The things that were similar were, they were raised in the School in California and when they were escaping they saved a girl and never saw her again.

I was also very shocked and we all started thinking back to see if we knew each other or not.

With five minutes of silence and then 15 minutes of constant talking we knew that we should likely stay together for a little longer together to know each other a little better.

I was so happy I had finally found someone like me! And also we all knew each other before this incident.

"So you should probably know more about us before we start asking you a whole bunch of questions. Well what we said before about our names, isn't true except mine, I'm really Max. This is fang, and next to him is really Iggy, then Nudge, then Gazzy or the Gasman, which you will soon find out why he is named that, and lastly Angel." Max explained, pointing to each in turn.

Well that made things a little different.

"I'm so sorry amber but we had to we are still partially on the run." Said Mon-Nudge, this is going to be harder now that everyone except max has a new name.

"Well my name is really Amber. Since there is more of you I have some questions about being whatever we are." I said which was followed by a bunch of nods.

"Well I have these kinds of powers things, I was wondering if I'm crazy and there is something messed up with me or am I normal for our kind."

"Technically, we are human-avian American hybrids, and your powers are normal we all have them sort of. I can read and control minds, talk to fish, and sometimes transform into different animals it really depends on what they are. Max has super-speed, Fang can turn himself invisible, and Iggy can see only when he has a white background and feel color. Gazzy has his special gift and he can mimic really well, and Nudge can control metal and also is really good with computers. What do you have?" Angel said.

Wow. I didn't think that was all possible, "Umm, well I can give powers, silence them, like block it sort of, I can locate anyone in the universe, and I can give people things they don't have or take it away." I said.

"Seriously!? That's so cool." Said Iggy and I knew he was thinking that I could give him his sight back and I was going to but I wanted to talk to him alone first..


	3. Chapter 3

**well this story i forgot to add is befor the fourth book because i just don't like that book, enjoy**

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the flock but i do own the ones you don't know!!**

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

WHOA!!!! She could seriously give me my sight back! I just wanted to jump around and scream!! It's been too many years since I have been able to really see! I can't belie-wait; she probably won't give me my sight back.

I could tell in her voice that she was hesitant about that specific power. I need to talk to her about it and get the truth.

I really hope this wouldn't turn out bad for me again, it's been so hard and now that we have finally settled down, I think some things might go right for once.

What if she says no, I will be crushed, or maybe she isn't sure about her power and it's for my safety?

Ugh, forget this I'm going to stop being like Nudge and talk to her now.

**Amber's POV**

I was thinking of when a good time to talk to Iggy would be when I noticed he was coming over to talk to me, he looked really confused.

"Hey Amber can we talk in private?" Iggy said kind of quietly.

"Umm sure Iggy." I wonder what he wants to talk about, maybe it's about my power.

We walked outside and he let out his wings, and jumped in the air.

I was instantly embarrassed because I couldn't fly and he looked so good when he flew.

He apparently noticed that I wasn't in the air and swooped down and landed.

"Umm amber aren't you going to come?" he said.

"Well I would, but…I can't fly" I said in a quiet voice and turned tomato red.

"Oh, well I'll teach you later, but for now follow me." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the creek near the house.

**Iggy's POV**

We walked toward the creek, I knew where to go because gazzy and I explored as soon as we got here.

Only about two more minutes until we got there, it was a little meadow that she should like. Gazzy said there was flowers and stuff but I don't care I'm not trying to impress her I'm just trying to get my sight back.

I've never been this close to having something; I'm practically dragging her so I can talk to her about it.

We reached the meadow and I sat down with her and began to talk.

"I know you probably don't normally hand out gifts to people, but I would really like my sight, I gone without it for so long and I have never seen my best friends face. If you can't give me my sight, I understand, we also barely know each other so I know where you are coming from and why you wouldn't give a complete stranger something they want." I completely just babbled like Nudge.

"Well it's not that I don't trust you, or that I don't know you, it's that I haven't had enough experience and I'm scared it would work or hurt you. I could try but I want to practice first. I'm sorry" she said, well I could probably help her practice.

"Would you mind if I helped you practice then?" I asked

"Not at all, that would help get your sight back a lot faster." She said, now what to practice with?

I 'looked' around the small meadow and heard a rabbit near us. I quietly snuck over to where it was and caught it.

I could tell Amber was surprised, but happy when she said, "Um wow, so I'm going to try to take away the rabbit's sight then give it back." She said.

**Amber's POV**

I concentrated so hard not to hurt it but I did end up wincing, that was ok with me it was still fine.

"Well, it worked, but the bunny was in a little pain when I did take its' sight, I'm going to try to give it back now." Iggy just simply nodded.

Now I knew that giving it back would be much harder.

I mentally pushed it back, but that didn't work, I tried again and the bunny struggled but after a second it could see again.

"I can do it I know that, its just that I don't want you to struggle. You felt how it struggled, I don't want you to do the same." I said

He looked at me sympathetically, "You don't have to worry about me, it probably won't hurt as much to me because I have been through much worse, trust me. You don't have to try now, but I would like you to try."

I was still unsure, "well if you are absolutely sure, I could try right now."

"Trust me I'm ready for it" Iggy bravely said.

"Well ok then, here we go." I said nervously.

With much concentration, I worked hard trying to give him sight, but also to not hurt him as much as possible.

It took much longer than the bunny, but after about two minutes of not breathing for me and no harm done to Iggy it worked.

"Well…" I said.

"You...You did it. I can see!!!" he said very excited.

* * *

**well i think this chapter is better than the others, im still new so im getting better, review please!!!!**

**-nicoke:]**


End file.
